blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze and the Magic Genie
is the 18th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description While driving through the desert, Blaze and AJ find a wish-granting genie who loves granting wishes, but when a sandstorm hits, he loses the three wishing jewels which give him the power to do so and they join him on an adventure to get them back. Elsewhere, Pickle hosts a genie-themed game show which Crusher competes on and receives strange prizes. Synopsis In the desert, Blaze and AJ are driving and practicing tricks, when they finish, they notice a mysterious lamp. When AJ wonders what it is and rubs it, the lamp releases a genie who is magical, and he confirms such as he makes wishes come true. Whatever they wish for, Genie grants it. He expresses his love of wishing and shows off his ability through a rousing song. Blaze and AJ enjoy Genie's special power, and wonder where he gets it from. Genie reveals his magic comes from the three wishing jewels in his crown, and with them, he can make any wish come true. At that moment, a sandstorm rolls in, and the wind is so strong it causes the jewels to detach from the crown and fly far away. Without the jewels, Genie loses all his magic and can no longer grant wishes, begins to cry. Blaze cheers him up, promising the jewels are out there somewhere and he and AJ will help him find them so he can make wishes come true again. Genie happily accepts and they set off. Elsewhere, Crusher is also in the desert and feels bored, thinking there's nothing fun to do. He eventually ends up on a stage where Pickle is dressed as a genie and hosting a game show, Let's Make a Wish. The rules are he shows two wishes, and the contestant picks the one they want. Pickle reveals the choices of an old mop and a mystery wish, Crusher, refusing the mop, goes for the mystery wish instead. Pickle then reveals the mystery wish is a supply of sweaty socks to Crusher's shock, which fall on him and bury him underneath. Blaze and Genie search the desert for the jewels, until Genie spots something shiny at the top of a castle. Turns out his green wishing jewel is up there. Genie then spies a flying carpet they can use, but it somehow does not fly. Blaze points out the reason is because it's only half a carpet and they need the other half to make it fly. AJ finds some carpet pieces nearby, and Blaze reveals the right piece is the one that makes the carpet symmetrical -- the same on both sides. He finds the right one with help from the viewers, and does the same for the various other carpets they fit. With that, they reach the top where Genie gets the green jewel. They fly on their way as the song It's Symmetrical plays. Pickle resumes Let's Make a Wish, and presents Crusher his second choices: a frying pan or the mystery wish. Crusher chooses the mystery wish again, but Pickle reveals it to be 100 mushy bananas which pile over him to his disgust. Genie searches for the jewels at a bazaar, and Blaze finds the blue wishing jewel next to some blueberries, but it is taken by a sly fox who wants it to herself. When the gang chases her, Blaze suddenly sinks into the sand because of his weight. In order to cross, he needs to become something lighter like the fox. Blaze transforms into a sandrail, which is really light on sand. While pursuing the fox, Blaze gets help from various animals who tell him which tree she hid in. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers and catches the fox, who thought the blue jewel was a blueberry, so AJ gives her an orange instead. After Blaze returns the blue jewel to Genie, he reveals there's only one jewel left, when he finds it he'll have his powers back. Pickle is still hosting Let's Make a Wish and gives Crusher one more choice: either a frying pan or the mystery wish which he instantly goes for. The mystery wish is a swimming pool, which Pickle gives him, but it turns out the pool is full of jelly and he splashes right into such, which he finds disgusting. Pickle ends the show and proceeds to swim in the jelly with Crusher. Genie says all they need is the red wishing jewel, which is hiding somewhere. AJ uses his Visor View and locates the red jewel in the middle of an oasis, and Genie finds some lily pads they can use to cross. When he tries to however, he encounters a mean crocodile underneath one of them, and it turns out the oasis is full of crocodiles. Fortunately, Blaze finds a way to get across: the crocodiles don't like the lily pads that are symmetrical, and are only found under the ones that are different. Blaze finds them with help from the viewers and with that, they make it to the island where Genie gets the red jewel. But the crocodiles want it too, so Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to help them escape. Safe and sound, Genie puts his red jewel back, and regains his powers and can grant wishes again. When Blaze decides to make a wish himself, he and AJ suggest it should be big, fun, and something no one ever saw before. Genie grants the wish, a cake racetrack, a track Blaze can race on and eat. Genie also gives Blaze the ability to fly like him. The episode ends with a reprise of Genie's song as they race together. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No viewer greeting Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept Category:No cheats